


louis and the ugly hat

by velvetnoodle (goldfishsunglasses)



Series: larry drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Meet-Cute, kind of, kind of?, lost bets, ugly hats, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/velvetnoodle
Summary: winter drabble prompt: beanie/hat





	louis and the ugly hat

If Louis hadn’t made that bet with Zayn, he wouldn’t be standing in the queue at Starbucks wearing the ugliest winter hat in existence. He also wouldn’t have bumped into someone wearing a hat that rivaled the ugliness of his own, and he definitely would not have snorted and asked, “Did you lose a bet too?”

(And then backtracked immediately when the man— who he later learns is called Harry— looked confused and Louis realised he was wearing the ugly hat on purpose.)

Most importantly, if Louis hadn’t made that bet with Zayn, then he wouldn’t have a date tonight.


End file.
